The Spell
by bbok eum dalk
Summary: Pindah kemana? Ke rumah baba barumu yang kau ceritakan itu? Sehari sebelum lomba dance? Kau serius? Jadi itu bukan leluconmu? / Jangan berlaku tidak sopan, jangan buat papamu marah, ingat itu Shixun! / Paralizzare! Anak laki-laki tadi seketika berhenti berlari. Badannya seakan lumpuh total. / Suho appa, kurasa aku akan menyayangimu. / It's Exo fanfiction. / It's Sulay.
1. Chapter 1

"Yifan-ah, cepatlah, cepat!"

 _"Iya sayang, sabar... Aku sedang di jalan."_

"Cepatlah Yifan... Ukh, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi Yifannn!"

 _"Sabar sayang, sabar!"_

"Aakkkhhh! Cepatlah!"

 _"Xing, tunggulah sebentar lagi..."_

"Yifannnn!"

 _"Sabar Yi-"_

 **BRAKKK~**

"Yifan? Yifan?"

Tuutt... Tuuttt...

"YIFAN?!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tokk-tokk~_ Terdengar ketukan dari arah pintu balkon. Tapi tak ada sahutan.

 _Tokk-tokk~_ Dan terdengar lagi. Dan tak ada sahutan lagi.

 _Tokk-tokk~_ Dan sekali lagi terdengar. Dan sekali lagi, tak ada yang mau menyahutinya.

Oh, mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi.

Di sana, dari arah luar balkon dan tepat di depan pintunya, berdirilah seorang oknum pengetok pintu tersebut. Yah, apa yang dilakukan si gila itu di balkon kamar orang sambil mengetok pintunya? Bukankah dia bisa melakukan cara yang lebih wajar, seperti masuk melalui pintu. Tapi, orang ini memang aneh.

Dan yah, seperti itu jugalah isi pikiran dari namja manis yang berada di dalam kamar yang sedari tadi pintu balkonnya diketuk oleh orang aneh itu. _Dia gila!_ Pikiran itu sudah sedari tadi melayang-layang di kepala indahnya, tapi dia terlalu malas untuk memaki sang objek dan dia hanya memutar bola matanya malas sambil terus duduk di pinggiran kasur yang langsung menghadap ke arah balkon tersebut.

"Yi!" Terlihat gerakan bibir dari sang pengetuk. Suaranya tak terdengar, karena namja manis yang dipanggilnya malas mendengar suaranya.

"Yi!" Oh, tidak bisakah dia benar-benar tidak mendengar suara memuakkannya? Sungguh, Yixing kesal sekali padanya.

"Yi!" Yah, lebih baik Yixing langsung berjalan ke arah pintu balkon tersebut, membukakan pintunya, lalu mempersilakan si pengetuk gila itu masuk dengan damai, lalu Yixing bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Yah.

 _Kriet~_

Tapi mulutnya memang sialan, "Ya! Bisakah kau memilih jalan yang lebih normal?! Kau bisa masuk lewat pintu! Demi Tuhan Kim Joonmyeon, ini rumahmu! Kau seharusnya bisa masuk dan keluar dengan leluasa dari rumahmu ini dengan cara yang normal, bukan cara aneh seperti ini! Demi Tuhan, aku lelah sekali hari ini!" Sial, dia tidak bisa mengontrol amarahnya. Pria di depannya ini memang suka kelewatan.

Sementara yang diteriaki? Oh, dia hanya tersenyum tampan, memasuki kamar, lalu menutp kembali pintu dibelakangnya.

"Hah... hah... hah..." Yixing mencoba menormalkan kembali pernapasannya. Yah, memangnya siapa yang tidak lelah sehabis marah-marah?

"Aigoo Yixing-ah, kenapa kau jadi marah-marah, hm?"

"Gege! Sudah kukatakan pakai cara yang normal, kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga, eoh?"

"Kalau nanti aku memakai cara yang normal kau juga marah-marah."

"Ya! Cara normal yang benar-benar normal!"

"Aku punya cara normal tersendiri, Yi."

"Bukan cara normal tersendirimu itu yang kuminta. Aku. Ingin. Kau. Masuk. Dengan. Cara. Manusiawi."

"Kurasa cara tersendiriku cukup manusiawi."

Hah, pria itu. Dia memang tak bisa diberi tahu, "Sudahlah ge, aku lelah. Ayo kita tidur!"

"Ah, Yixingku yang manis sudah tidak sabar rupanya untuk malam pertama kita." Joonmyeon tersenyum seduktif. Mulai melangkahkan kakinya selangkah demi selangkah maju mendekati Yixing, dan Yixing mulai memundurkan langkahnya perlahan menjauhi Joonmyeon. Oke, ini bukan pertanda baik.

 _Tap_

Yixing terjatuh ke kasur. Dia tidak bisa mundur lagi. _Skakmat._

"G-ge, mau a-apa kau?"

"Yixing-ahh..." Joonmyeon memanggil Yixing disertai desahan disengaja di belakangnya.

"G-ge..." Joonmyeon menindih Yixing.

"Yi, ahh... ini malam pertama kita Yi..." Joonmyeon menatap dalam mata Yixing.

"G-ge-"

"Boleh ya, Yi?" Joonmyeon menatap mata Yixing seolah memohon.

 _Ugh, sial! Kenapa dia jadi kelihatan seksi?_ Oh, Yixing sudah mulai tergoda.

"Yi? _Fiuh~_ " Joonmyeon malah meniup leher Yixing.

"Ahh..." Satu desahan tanpa sadar berhasil lolos. Sial, Kim Joonmyeon berani mengganggu titik sensitif seorang Kim Yixing.

"Ne, _dear_?"

"Yahh..." Yixing hanya mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

 _ **Seminggu kemudian...**_

"U-yeah... Pagi yang indah di hari Sabtu yang tenanggg... wuhuuu..." Kim Jongin berteriak heboh dengan tangan terkepal di udara sambil memasuki kamar Shixun.

"Ya! Berisik, Jong!"

 _Bukk._ Jongin malah menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur tanpa peduli omelan Shixun sebelumnya.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar Shixun dan menyadari ada barang-barang yang hilang disana. Ia mengernyit bingung lalu menatap Shixun yang sedang sibuk dengan PS-nya, "Shixun-ah, kemana semua barang-barangmu?"

"Sudah dipindahkan." Shixun menjawab acuh sambil terus menyalakan PS-nya.

"Ha? Kemana? Barang-barangmu yang di luar juga sepertinya sudah menghilang semua."

"Aku akan pindah, Jong. Aku masih punya satu komik di meja nakas. Kau bisa baca itu dan tutup mulutmu!" Shixun menjawab sadis.

"Pindah kemana? Ke rumah baba barumu yang kau ceritakan itu? Sehari sebelum lomba dance? Kau serius? Jadi itu bukan leluconmu?"

"Ya, ya, ya, Kim Jongin! Sekarang bisakah kau tutup mulutmu? Atau aku akan segera kalah lalu aku akan membanting tubuhmu itu ke lantai!"

"Oke, akan kututup mulutku. Aku pinjam komikmu." Jongin patuh dan segera meraih komik di meja nakas Shixun.

"Terserah!"

Dan hening. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan sendiri.

 _Dorr, dorr, dorr!_

Mungkin tidak. Masih ada suara tembakan dari _game_ yang sedang dimainkan Shixun.

Dan hal ini berlanjut selama beberapa menit, mungkin jam.

 _Drtt~ So baby don't go yeah dai wo dao hui you ni de di fang yong yuan-_

"Ck, mengganggu saja. Yeoboseyo?" Shixun menjawab teleponnya galak.

" _Zhang Shixun! Ini sudah jam 11! Kenapa. Kau. Belum. Juga. Datang. Kemari?!"_

"Nuguseyo?" Siapa orang ini berani-beraninya membentaknya?

 _"Zhang Shixun, kau tidak kenal aku?!"_

"Ma-mma?"

 _"Cepat kemari!"_

"Hao, mama!"

 _Tutt... tutt~_

"Kim Jongin! Ayo, kita harus cepat!" Shixun berseru dengan paniknya dan langsung sibuk mematikan PS-nya.

Sementara itu si Kim Jongin... Dia masih santai tiduran di kasur Shixun sambil membaca komik yang tinggal satu-satunya di meja nakas Shixun.

"Yakk! Kim Jongin!" Shixun murka.

"Hmmm..." Gila. Jongin hanya bergumam santai.

"Hei bodoh! Kubilang ayo kita cepat!" Shixun mulai panik. Dia sibuk membereskan segala keperluannya ke dalam tas ransel yang sebelumnya menganggur dengan indahnya di sudut kamarnya.

Dan Jongin masih adem ayem sebelum Shixun dengan paksa menarik komik yang ada di tangannya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam ransel.

"Ya-" Jongin hendak protes.

"Kubilang cepat, Jong! Kemasi barang-barangmu. Aku harus segera pergi. Ahh, kemana alamatnya?" Shixun berseru semakin panik.

"Mau pergi kemana?" Jongin linglung.

"Ah, ini dia. Untung ketemu!" Shixun mengacungkan selembar kertas yang dipikirnya hilang.

"Shixun?"

"Ayo, Jong! Aku sudah tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku akan diamuk mama kalau datang lebih lama lagi." Shixun langsung menarik Jongin keluar dari apartemennya.

"Ya, Zhang Shixun! Kita mau kemana?" Jongin bertanya semakin bingung tepat setelah mereka keluar dari apartemen.

"Dengar, Jongin! Seperti yang kubilang, aku harus pergi ke rumah baba baruku saat ini juga. Tadi malam aku benar-benar lupa dan malah mengajakmu bermain hari ini. Tapi mamaku tadi menelepon. Kalau aku tidak segera kesana aku bisa diamuknya. Oke, kau bisa pulang sendiri, kan? _Bye_ , Jongin!" Shixun langsung menyetop taxi yang tepat melintas di depan mereka dan ia langsung pergi.

Oke, jadi Jongin sekarang harus terlantar sendiri?

.

.

"Hmmm... apakah ini rumah baba baruku? Wah, lumayan juga. Bagus. Wah, selera mama memang tinggi. Tapi, apa memang benar ini rumahnya?"

Yah, bisa kita lihat di sana telah berdiri seorang anak lelaki di depan kediaman keluarga Kim. Matanya dari tadi sibuk melihat antara secarik kertas lusuh yang dipegangnya dengan rumah yang kini tepat berada di depannya, serta tak lupa bibirnya yang sedari tadi tampak komat-kamit sibuk merapalkan ketidakpercayaannya kalau dia sudah menemukan alamat rumah baba barunya. Demi apa, memang anak ini tak terlalu berminat ingin tinggal di kediaman baba barunya itu. Walaupun dia memang sangat ingin mempunyai baba -well, kalau dia mau memanggil Yixing baba dan bukan mama, maka seharusnya dia ingin punya mama- tapi menurutnya dia sudah memilikinya dan pasti baba yang sudah setahun ini dianggapnya baba itu pasti lebih baik daripada baba yang ada di dalam rumah mewah ini.

Tapi, memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Mamanya, Zhang Yixing sudah memindahkan semua barang-barang di apartemen mereka -kecuali PS, kasur serta beberapa barang yang ada di kamarnya- ke sini dan meninggalkannya dengan sebuah tas ransel yang hanya berisi pakaiannya lalu menyuruhnya mencari alamat rumah baru mereka. Well, agak sadis memang. Seharusnya mamanya itu mengirimkan seorang supir untuk menjemput anak lelaki tampan dan manisnya ini. Tapi tak apa, dia sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Yah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku tekan saja belnya. Kalau salah alamat, kan aku bisa tanya ke mama."

 _ **~Ting-tong~**_ Suara bel bergema setelah anak lelaki itu menekannya.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, keluarlah orang dari dalam rumah tersebut. Oh, itu Zhang Yixing, mamanya.

"Ya? Oh, Shixun kau sudah tiba? Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Yixing langsung membukakan pagar setelah dilihatnya anaknya Shixun yang sedang berdiri di sana.

Shixun hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan tak penting mamanya. Well, buat apa dia berdiri di sini kalau dia belum tiba? Mamanya memang agak aneh.

Setelah mamanya membukakan pagar, Shixun langsung menyelonong memasuki rumah baba yang baru seminggu yang lalu dinikahi mamanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan mamanya sebelumnya, serta tanpa menghiraukan teriakan mamanya yang mengatakan dirinya tak sopan.

"Annyeong..." Sapanya setelah dia memasuki rumah sang baba. Tapi dia hanya berdiri di depan pintu setelah tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari dalam. _Lebih baik menunggu mama datang_ , pikirnya.

"Kenapa hanya berdiri di sini? Masuklah!" Seru Yixing tiba-tiba sambil terus berjalan memasuki rumah baru mereka.

Shixun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berjalan memasuki rumah.

"Kau duduklah dulu. Jangan berlaku tidak sopan, jangan buat papamu marah, ingat itu Shixun!" Yixing tiba-tiba datang sambil membawakannya segelas jus jeruk serta setoples biskuit sambil memberinya ceramah singkat. Shixun mengangguk-angguk seolah patuh. Oh, sesungguhnya ia sekarang ini hanya peduli pada cemilan yang dibawakan mamanya itu.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar! Mama mau memanggil babamu dulu." Shixun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lagi sambil terus mengunyah biskuitnya.

Tak lama mamanya sudah kembali, dan kini ia bersama baba barunya Shixun. Sedang Shixun kini sedang sibuk meminum jus jeruknya sambil menunduk.

"Shixun, angkat kepalamu! Babamu sudah ada di depanmu." Sontak Shixun mengangkat kepalanya.

Seketika anak lelaki lima belas tahun itu terpaku dengan rahang yang sepertinya sudah ingin jatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan matanya yang ingin meloncat keluar.

 _Ini-_

"Sehun-ah?"

"Ap-appa?"

.

.

 _ **Satu tahun yang lalu, di awal semester pada tahun ajaran baru**_

"Ahjumma, aku pesan bubble tea cokelatnya satu." Anak remaja laki-laki tampak memesan minuman pada seorang ahjumma penjual bubble tea keliling yang sedang mampir di taman siang itu.

"Ne." Dengan segera ahjumma tersebut menyiapkan pesanan yang diminta anak lelaki tadi.

Tak lama kemudian pesanannya siap. Ahjumma tadi pun segera menyerahkan pesanan sang anak lelaki.

"Semuanya- Ya! Mau kemana kau?! Ya! Kau belum membayarnya! Ya!" Belum selesai sang ahjumma menyebutkan berapa nominal yang harus dibayarnya, anak tersebut sudah berlari kabur sambil membawa bubble tea tanpa mengindahkan teriakan ahjumma yang memanggilnya untuk membayar pesanan bubble tea-nya.

Tanpa diketahuinya, ada seorang pria yang sedari tadi sudah memperhatikannya dan kini ikut mengejar dirinya yang sudah kabur dengan membawa segelas bubble tea yang belum dibayar.

Tak disangka, langkah kaki anak tadi sangat cepat. Baru beberapa menit dia sudah berada cukup jauh dari taman. Tapi untung, pria yang mengejarnya masih bisa menangkap sosoknya yang kini masih sibuk berlari menjauhi lokasi tempatnya tadi membuat kejahatan.

" _Paralizzare_!" Ucap sang pria.

 _Tap._ Anak laki-laki tadi seketika berhenti berlari. Badannya seakan lumpuh total. Dia tak bisa bergerak!

Sementara pria yang sedari tadi sibuk mengejarnya kini hanya berjalan santai sampai ia berhenti tepat di depan anak laki-laki tadi.

" _Saluciotum_!" Ucapnya kemudian.

 _Tap._ Kini anak tersebut dapat kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya. Kontan mata anak tersebut menatap was-was pada pria yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"S-siapa kau? A-apa yang barusan terjadi padaku? K-kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba berada di hadapanku?" Anak tadi bertanya bingung sekaligus ngeri.

"Zhang Shixun? Jadi itu namamu?" Tanya pria tadi santai.

"K-kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Anak tersebut semakin menatapnya ngeri.

"Itu." Pria itu menunjuk _name tag_ anak tadi. Implusif, matanya melirik _name tag_ yang ada di dada kirinya. _Oh._

 _Tunggu_ , "T-tapi, tadi kenapa aku tiba-tiba tidak bisa bergerak?"

"Sudahlah bocah, sebaiknya kau ikut aku!" Tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan si anak yang diketahui bernama Shixun itu, pria tersebut malah langsung menarik sebelah tangannya.

"Y-ya! Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Shixun mencoba meronta atas tarikan namja asing pada dirinya.

"Tenanglah, bocah! Aku tak akan berbuat sesuatu padamu. Aku hanya akan membawamu menemui hyungku untuk memperbaiki tingkah tak benarmu tadi." Si pria itu hanya menanggapi rontaan Shixun dengan santai.

Shixun berontak lagi, dia tak terima dikatakan melakukan hal yang tidak benar -walau sebenarnya iya. Dia melontarkan pembelaannya, "Ya! Aku hanya melakukan hal itu sekali!"

Pria tersebut membalas belaannya santai, "Ya, sekali di taman tadi. Dan beribu sekali di taman-taman lainnya." _Skakmat!_

Tapi Shixun tak mau berhenti berontak, "Ya! Kau sebenarnya ingin menculikku, ya? Ya! Apa-apaan kau? Kau pikir aku tak berani melawanmu?"

 _Haahh_. Si pria hanya menghela napas perlahan lalu menghentikan langkah mereka, "Bocah! Sekali lagi kau bertingkah aneh-aneh, akan langsung kuhentikan pergerakanmu seperti tadi. Jadi diam dan menurutlah!"

Shixun hanya bisa terdiam sambil terus mengikuti langkah pria tadi. Lebih baik dia menurut daripada serasa seperti dibekukan seperti tadi. _Hiii_.

.

Lalu sampailah mereka di sebuah rumah yang tampak sangat mewah dan besar. _Wah_. Shixun hanya bisa terkagum. Tak menyangka orang aneh yang tiba-tiba menariknya paksa itu punya tempat tinggal seperti kastil.

 _Apa aku ini sebenarnya putra mahkota yang akan diserahkan tahta kerajaan yang besar maka dari itu aku diseret paksa kesini?_ Oke, pikiran gila tak berkelas dan super aneh Shixun mulai berkelana. Oh, apakah dia sudah melupakan bahwa tadi dia bahkan sibuk meronta tak mau dipaksa ikut? Ck.

Setelah masuk ke rumah tersebut pria tadi langsung membawa Shixun ke ruang tengah. _Wah_. Sekali lagi Shixun terpana dibuatnya. Interior serta segala perabotannya memang sangat indah dan berkelas.

"Bocah! Kau tunggulah di sini sebentar. Aku mau memanggil hyungku dulu." Shixun hanya mengangguk-angguk. Matanya masih sibuk berkelana mengamati ruangan dimana dia berada sekarang.

 _Kupikir mama yang paling kaya. Ternyata, siapapun orang yang memiliki rumah bak kastil ini lebih kaya. Bahkan perabotan yang hanya bisa kunikmati di katalog milik mama benar-benar ada di ruangan ini. Wah, hebat!_

"Chen-ah, siapa dia?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunan Shixun.

"Namanya Zhang Shixun, hyung. Dia bocah yang sering kuceritakan membuat kenakalan itu."

"Oh, baiklah Chen-ah. Kau bisa pergi sekarang. Biar aku yang menanganinya."

"Baiklah, hyung."

Pria yang sepertinya bernama Chen yang tadi membawanya ke sini langsung pergi. Sekarang, mata Shixun langsung tertuju pada satu lagi pria asing yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya kini. _Siapa lagi ini? Kenapa wajahnya kelihatan tua? Apa dia memang benar-benar berumur ratusan tahun lalu dia seperti pakai ramuan entah apa untuk memudakan wajahnya, tapi sekarang efek ramuannya sudah mulai menghilang lalu dia mulai tampak tua?_ Batin Shixun aneh. Kurasa dia kebanyakan membaca dongeng fantasi.

"Kau bisa duduk dulu." Pria asing yang ada dihadapannya itu menunjuk sebuah sofa yag tepat berada di belakang Shixun. Shixun lalu mengangguk dan mematuhi perintah pria tersebut sambil beberapa pikiran aneh tak masuk akal masih berkelebat di otaknya.

Pria itu juga mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa yang tepat berada di depan Shixun, "Jadi namamu Zhang Shixun?" Pria tadi langsung mengerutkan wajahnya aneh setelah mengucapkan nama Shixun.

"Ne." Balas Shixun singkat. _Dasar! Namaku jadi terdengar aneh setelah dia mengucapkannya._ Batinnya dongkol.

"Kenapa namamu sangat susah diucapkan? Dan juga, sedikit aneh bagiku." Pria tadi mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ya, ahjussi tua! Apa maksudmu dengan namaku yang aneh? Kurasa, kau yang aneh. Teman-temanku saja bisa lancar menyebutkan namaku. Apa kau terlalu tua sehingga tidak bisa mengucapkan namaku dengan benar?"

"Ya, ya! Siapa yang kau maksudkan ahjussi tua, bocah! Asal kau tahu aku ini masih muda!" Oke, sekarang dia tak terima dikatai ahjussi tua oleh anak bernama aneh itu. Demi Tuhan, dia baru berumur 35 tahun!

"Ya! Lalu siapa yang kau maksudkan memiliki nama aneh? Kau pikir kau tak aneh? Wajah tua tapi kau masih mengaku muda." Shixun membalas sengit.

"Ya! Umurku masih 35 tahun."

"Itu sudah tua ahjussi! Muda itu seperti aku, baru berumur 14 tahun."

"Ya! Kau tidak perlu pamer kepadaku. Dasar bocah!"

"Dasar tua!"

"Mwo?! Tidak sopan!"

"Kau pikir kau siapa jadi aku harus sopan padamu? Kau pikir kau ayahku yang harus kuhormati?"

"Ya, anggap saja aku ayahmu. Jadi kau harus sopan padaku."

"Hii... sekalipun jika aku mempunyai ayah aku takkan sudi memilki ayah sepertimu!"

"Ya! Apa maksud- tunggu! Kau tidak punya ayah?"

"Ne. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hah... pantas kau nakal. Kau mau jadi anakku?" Pria tadi langsung bertanya tanpa dipikir dua kali. Entahlah, kata-kata agar anak nakal ini menjadi anaknya tiba-tiba mengalir dengan lancarnya dari bibirnya tanpa bisa dikoreksi dulu oleh otak pintarnya.

"Ya, ahjussi! Kau pikir aku ini anak terlantar yang harus kau adopsi menjadi anak? Aku masih punya mama ahjussi, ma-ma! Aku masih punya mama yang mengasuhku." Shixun entah kenapa merasa tersinggung. Dia pikir ahjussi ini menganggap dia seperti anak-anak di panti asuhan yang tidak punya orang tua sehingga dia harus diadopsi oleh semacam ahjussi tua yang seperti ingin segera merebusnya untuk dicampurkan pada ramuan awet muda miliknya jika dia nekat mau menjadi anaknya. Hii, seram.

"Ya, bukan seperti itu. Kau bisa menganggapku seperti ayahmu jika kau ingin. Aku hanya bermaksud seperti itu. Jadi, kau tidak usah tersinggung dan langsung marah-marah padaku." Pria tadi menjelaskan dengan sabar kesalahpengertian makna yang dipikirkan Shixun. Dia tak menyangka Shixun berpikir dia menyinggungnya.

"Oh, kukira kau menganggapku seperti anak terlantar. Wajar dong aku tersinggung." Shixun mengelak.

"Ya, ya. Terserahmu. Tapi aku serius menawarkanmu kalau kau ingin menganggapku seperti ayahmu. Aku takkan keberatan. Lagian, sepertinya kau anak yang cukup manis." Pria tadi berucap serius.

"Ahjussi, perkataanmu malah terkesan menyeramkan, sungguh!" Sebenarnya Shixun senang ditawarkan seperti itu, apalagi dikatakan anak manis, jarang orang sudi menyebutnya seperti itu mengingat kelakuannya yang nakal. Tapi, pikiran polosnya tentang pria asing di depannya kini membuat hal aneh seperti itulah yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Aku serius, sungguh! Kenapa tanggapanmu malah sangat unik seperti itu?" Hahh... dia hanya bisa sabar mendengar kata-kata anak itu. Apanya yang menyeramkan jika dia menawarkan baik-baik? Apa tidak memiliki ayah bisa berdampak semengerikan ini pada imajinasi anak? Ah, dia harus menyelamatkan bocah ini.

"Habis, kau kedengaran seperti penculik yang menyuruhku nyaman padamu, lalu nanti aku tak sadar bahwa kau ternyata punya niat jahat untuk menyulikku, lalu nanti kau diam-diam meminta tebusan pada mamaku." Shixun menjawab polos. Pria yang mendengarnya itu malah semakin frustasi. Oke, anak ini ada uniknya.

"Yah terserahmu. Tapi aku benar-benar serius!" Pria itu menegaskan.

"Ya, ahjussi aku tahu. Terima kasih atas tawaranmu." Shixun tersenyum.

"Ya, sama-sama." Pria tadi balik tersenyum.

Shixun juga balas tersenyum.

Pria itu membalasnya lagi.

Shixun membalas lagi.

"Oke. Bisakah kita berhenti berbalas senyum?" Pria itu lama-kelamaan risih juga disenyumi anak yang sedari tadi jutek padanya.

"Ya." Shixun menormalkan kembali wajahnya.

"Eum, siapa tadi namamu?" Pria itu bertanya lagi karena dia memang susah mengingat nama Shixun yang dianggapnya aneh itu.

"Shixun, Zhang Shixun." Shixun menjawab sabar.

"Ya, terserah. Tapi, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Sehun, Kim Sehun?" Pria itu meminta izin ingin mengganti nama anak di depannya ini.

Shixun bingung, "Ha? Kenapa namaku harus diganti? Lagipula, kenapa marganya harus Kim?"

"Agar aku lebih mudah saja menyebutkan namamu. Lalu masalah marganya, omong-omong namaku Suho Kim, jadi karena kau tadi sudah setuju untuk menganggapku sebagai ayahmu jadi namamu kupakaikan Kim di depannya." Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Jadi, kau bisa memanggilku Suho appa kalau kau mau." Usul pria yang mengaku dirinya Suho itu.

"Bagaimana kalau ahjussi tua saja. Bukannya itu lebih unik?" Shixun atau yang sekarang agar lebih mudah Sehun itu malah mengusulkan idenya yang diakuinya unik seolah-olah itu adalah panggilan terkeren yang pernah ada. -_-

"Yakk! " Suho jelas tak terima. Anak ini memang benar-benar.

"Ne, ne. Santai saja, aku sudah melihat satu kerutan di kening appa." Sehun malah semakin berulah sambil menunjuk kening Suho.

"Ck, berhentilah mengejek- apa? Kau tadi menyebutku apa?" Suho terkejut. Tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya.

"Aku menyebutmu appa. Wae? Salah lagi? Tadi kau yang mengusulkan." Sehun menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Kukira kau takkan mau menyebutku seperti itu." Suho menjelaskan.

"Tadi kan aku sudah menyebutkannya, appa. Appa aneh!" Entah kenapa, kata appa yang diucapkan anak yang sedari tadi memanggilnya ahjussi tua itu membuat hatinya bagai cokelat yang terkena terpaan cahaya matahari yang hangat. Meleleh.

"Yah, yah! Anak mana yang suka mengejek appanya, eoh?" Suho tersenyum menggoda, jahil.

"Anak di depanmu ini, appa." Sehun membalas senyum menggoda appa barunya itu.

"Ne, ne." Suho bangkit lalu mengusak kepala Sehun sayang.

Ah, jadi ini rasanya punya appa? Ternyata menyenangkan. Walaupun mamanya itu pria, tapi tetap saja panggilan mama yang melekat di dirinya membuat Sehun susah merasa bahwa mamanya itu mirip seperti babanya. Walaupun Yixing sering menyuruhnya memanggilnya baba, tapi tetap saja Sehun sudah menganggap Yixing seperti ibunya, bukan ayahnya.

 _Suho appa, kurasa aku akan menyayangimu._

"Sehun-ah, sepertinya sebentar lagi malam. Kau tidak dicari mamamu?" Suho berujar panik.

"Ah, mama? Mama?! Suho appa, aku mau pulang dulu." Sehun berujar panik sambil berlari keluar dari rumah Suho.

"Sehun-ah, kau tidak mau appa antar?" Suho berteriak menawarkan Sehun agar diantarnya.

"Tidak usah, appa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Sehun membalas tawaran Suho sambil berteriak juga mengingat kini jaraknya dan Suho sudah jauh.

"Ne, hati-hati Sehun!"

"Ne, appa!"

Sepertinya Suho lupa tujuan awal kenapa Sehun harus dibawa kerumah ini.

.

.

 _ **~TBC~**_

.

.

Hoon's area:

Uhuyyyy~ Kali ini aku membawa fic dengan genre family-fantasy. Sebenarnya ini karena aku lagi tergila-gila sama genre family. Dan untuk fantasy-nya, itu request dari temen aku Kim Na Yoon yang katanya bakalan ngebuat akun di ffn kalau aku mau buatin dia fic fantasy tapi yang cast-nya Suho.

Dan, sebenarnya fic ini mau aku buat oneshoot, eh jadinya malah kepanjangan dan sialnya belum selesai. Yaudah, aku potong aja. Sekalian karena nggak pernah update ff setelah 2 bulan *lirik fic From It*.

Sekalian juga mau promosi, baca dong fic _Nostalgia_ karangan _Thehun Thalanghae Yehet_. Itu fic dengan pair ChanBaek dan Hunhan. Jadi, bagi yang suka couple itu baca dong, sekalian jangan lupa review-nyaaa... ^^

Cukup deh cuap-cuapnya. Mudah-mudahan ada yang mau baca fic yang telah aku buat dengan sepenuh hati ini #eaaaa.

Dan, jangan lupa review yah... aku mau tau gimana respon kalian, atau kalian mau kasih masukan ke aku, atau kalau ada yang gak disuka atau apapun itu bisa kalian keluarin semuanya di kolom review, atau mungkin bisa pm aku, okeee^^

Terakhir, **gomawo semuanyaaaaaaaaa...** *peluk cium dari aku*


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahjussi... pesan bubble tea rasa taronya satu."

"Ne. Tunggu sebentar, ya."

"He-eum..."

"Ini. Harganya-"

 _Hana. Dul. Set._

 _ **Tap**_

"Akhh-aaaakkkhhhhh..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya, ahjussi aneh! Ya-aakhhh... lepaskan aku ahjussi!" Sehun meronta kesakitan sambil terus berusaha melepaskan tangan 'ahjussi aneh' yang menjewer telinganya.

"Tidak akan, bocah tengik! Kau akan kuseret sambil kujewer ke rumahku. Apa seminggu yang lalu hyungku tidak memberi pelajaran apa-apa padamu? Hah?!"

"A-aakhh... appo ahjussi, jinjja appayo~"

'Ahjussi aneh' itu melepaskan jewerannya, "Ya! Aish! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu bocah, berhentilah mencuri bubble tea!"

"Ya ahjussi, aku kan tidak mencurinya." Bocah manis itu ber _pout_.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau mau kujewer lagi, hah?!" Oke, lama-lama pria ini jengah juga melihat bocah yang tidak kunjung tobat ini.

"Aish, ani... Kau pikir jeweranmu itu tidak menyakitkan, ahjussi aneh? Duuhhh... malang sekali telingaku yang imut ini, u-uuu... sakit sekali rasanya~" Bocah itu malah mengusap-usap telinganya yang memang memerah itu dengan‒sok‒lembut dan terkesan sangat menghayati, seolah-olah itu bagian tubuh terpenting miliknya.

"Cih!" Chen, ahjussi yang selalu disebut aneh oleh sang bocah‒Sehun‒hanya bisa mendecih jijik. Sialan sekali anak ini, dasar alay!

"Ya, ya! Sudahlah, yang terpenting 'kan telingamu tidak sampai kubuat copot. Sudah kau santai saja, bocah. Jadi sekarang, cepat ikuti aku!"

"Mwo?! Jadi kau berniat mencopot telingaku?! Andwae! Jangan ahjussi, kumohon~" Sehun malah semakin menyebalkan dengan tangannya yang menutup telinganya seolah jika dia tidak melindunginya maka telinga tercintanya itu akan benar-benar dicopot oleh sang ahjussi. Lalu kepalanya dia gelengkan sambil mulutnya mengeluarkan suara merengek yang demi Tuhan sangat membuat Chen muak.

"Aish! Aku benci sekali berurusan dengan anak aneh, menyebalkan, dan sangat berlebihan sepertimu!" Chen menggerutu dengan jelas di depan Sehun.

"Cih! Ahjussi pikir ahjussi saja yang benci dengan keadaan ini? Aku juga ahjussi... akulah korbannya di sini." Sehun malah berlagak sebagai korban paling teraniaya.

"He?! Kau? Kau korbannya kau bilang? Ya! Perhatikanlah sekitarmu! Ahjussi penjual bubble tea tadilah yang jadi korbannya, lalu ahjussi serta ahjumma penjual bubble tea di taman lain, serta aku yang harus memperbaiki tabiat preman pasarmu ini." Chen menyerocos panjang lebar sambil menghitung seberapa banyak korban kenakalan Sehun dengan jarinya.

"Ya, ya... aish! Ya ahjussi, berhentilah mengoceh ahjussi! Kau pikir suara cemprengmu itu enak untuk didengar, eoh?"

"Ya! Dasar bocah nakal tidak sopan! Akan kuseret kau sekarang juga."

"Silahkan saja ahjussi, tapi aku takkan bisa kau seret. Aku akan tetap bertahan disini. Kakiku sudah kutancapkan di bumi ini." Sehun menjawab sombong.

"Geuraesseo? Eoh? Geuraesseo?"

"Ne!"

 _ **Ciutt~**_

"Akhh... Yakk... Yakkk ahjussi! Aakkhh... telingaku bisa copot ahjussi... yaaakk!"

"Masih tak mau bergerak, eoh?"

"Ani! Aniyo! A-akhh..."

"Geurae..."

"Ya... akh... lepaskan! Ne, ne... aku jalan. Ne!"

"Good boy."

.

.

"Suho hyung...! Ya hyung!" Chen langsung berteriak sesaat setelah mereka memasuki rumah bak istana itu, _lagi_.

"Mwoya?! Aku baru pulang dan sekarang sudah kau teriaki?!" Teriakan balasan sekarang juga terdengar dari sebuah bilik di lantai atas.

"Ya! Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana, huh?!"

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau bertanya begitu kepadaku?! Dimana sopan-santunmu, eoh?! Aku sekarang sedang berganti baju, jadi tutuplah mulut bebekmu itu dan tunggulah aku turun!"

"Ya _old man_! Tidak usah berlagak! Kau bisa melepaskan bajumu itu secepat kedipan mata. Jadi cepatlah turun dan selesaikan masalahmu!"

"Astaga, masalahku sekarang adalah kau yang tidak mau berhenti meneriakiku. Jadi kalau kau ingin masalahku selesai maka diamlah!"

"Ya hyung! Ini benar-benar masalahmu. Kau apakan bocah yang seminggu lalu aku bawa padamu, heh?! Kau cuma mendiamkannya, kan? Kau tidak menasihatinya, kan? Ya, hyung!"

"Haish! Lima menit lagi aku turun. Diam dan tunggu saja!"

"Ya, hyung! Jika kau tidak turun sekarang juga, maka kau hanya akan mendapatiku dalam keadaan tidak waras!"

"Ya! Apa-apaan perkataanmu, Chen-ah? Kau pikir saat ini kau masih waras, eoh?"

"YA!"

"Sudah diam dan tunggu aku dengan manis!"

.

"Mwoya?!" Suho yang sedang berjalan turun dari tangga langsung mendamprat Chen dengan bentakan ‒lagi.

Sementara Chen? Oh‒lihatlah. Dia bahkan mendengus jijik sambil memutar bola matanya bosan. Yah, bosan melihat tingkah sok manusiawi Suho.

"Ya!" Suho yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di depan Chen malah membentak adik manisnya itu dengan lebih keras. Dan lihatlah lagi, Chen hanya memasang tampang datarnya ‒tak takut dengan singa sok galak di depannya.

"Ya! Sekarang apa?!" Ya Tuhann~ Apa si Suho ini sedang kumat? Kenapa sedari tadi kerjaannya hanya membentak orang?

"Ya! Jawab bodoh!"

"Ya, kakek-kakek manapouse! Berhenti berteriak padaku!"

"Ya, kau yang‒"

"Ya! Ini masalah anak ini." Chen langsung menarik tangan Sehun agar tubuhnya yang awalnya tertutupi oleh badan Chen kini dapat dilihat oleh Suho.

"..."

"..."

 _ **Krikk krikk~**_

"Ya hyung!"

"Nugu, Chen-ah?" Suho bertanya dengan segala kepolosan yang ada pada dirinya.

"Mwoya?! Baru seminggu dan kau sudah lupa?! Kau‒" Chen memekik tak percaya atas ingatan Suho.

"Jinjja... Nuguseyo?" Suho bertanya pada Sehun yang ternyata sekarang tengah mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

"Ya ahjussi tua! Ishh!" Sehun memekik kesal.

"Yakk neo!" Suho juga kesal. Kenapa dirinya selalu dikatai ahjussi tua, sih?

"Ya, aish! Suho appaaaaa!" Sehun sekarang malah berteriak gemas.

"Ya! Jangan berteriak!"

"Aish... Nae Kim Sehun, Kim Sehun imnida." Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sabar.

"Kim Sehun... nugu?" Suho sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk lebih memperhatikan Sehun sambil otaknya terus bekerja membongkar sosok bocah manis ini dalam ingatannya.

Tapi sosok itu belum teringat juga bahkan setelah tiga menit dirinya berpose seperti itu.

 _Dasar pak tua!_

"Aigoo hyung..." -.-

"Appa..." -..-

"Kim Sehun... Sehunn... Se- Aigoo! Nae aedul! Kim Sehunnaaa~" Suho langsung memeluk Shixun dengan erat. Sepertinya tiga menit tadi tidak sia-sia. Suho mengingat anak ini.

"Ya~ kenapa seminggu ini kau tak datang, eoh? Kau tak merindukan appa, hm?"

"Ya, itulah appa... karena aku merindukan appa makanya aku sangat ingin main kesini. Sayangnya aku lupa rumah appa ini dimana..."

"Aigoo... lalu kenapa bisa sampai sini, eoh?"

"Itu karena dia mencuri bubble tea lagi, Suho hyung." Chen langsung menjawab dengan ketus. Suho mengangkat alisnya.

"Geurae, Sehunna?"

"I-igeonn... Igeonn..."

"Igeon mwo?!" Chen semakin sewot.

"Igeon... Itu karena kalau aku kedapatan ingin membeli bubble tea tanpa membayar ‒dan bukannya mencuri bubble tea‒ maka Chen ahjussi akan membawaku kesini, appa. Jadi aku melakukan itu karena aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya bisa menemui appa." Sehun menjawab dengan intonasi yang semakin melemah di akhir kalimatnya, ditambah dengan alisnya yang ia kerutkan sedih beserta kepala yang ditundukkan seolah ia merasa menyesal.

"Mianhae, appa~" Ia mencicit.

Oh, seorang Sehun menyesal dengan suara mencicit saat meminta maaf?

"Ya Suho hyung, jangan dengarkan perkataan bocah licik ini! Dia itu berbohong! Lihatlah wajah pura-pura miliknya itu, dia hanya membual!"

Kontan saja Sehun semakin menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam setelah mendengar tuduhan menyakitkan dari Chen.

"Chen, anakku jadi sedih. Kenapa kau tega menuduhnya sejahat itu, hah?!" Suho merangkul Sehun lalu membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangat sambil mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"Hyung, buka matamu! Dia yang berbohong padamu, huh!"

"Hiks, appa~ hiks, hiks... ahjussi it-tu, hiks, tega s-sekali... huaaaa..." Sehun semakin merajuk kepada Suho. Dan Suho hanya bisa memeluknya semakin erat dan mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Chen...! Sudahlah..."

"Aish, kau memamang tak pernah percaya padaku! Dasar hyung jahat!" Chen langsung berbalik pergi meninggalkan Suho.

Dan ‒oh, sebelumnya Sehun masih sempat menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chen dari sela-sela dekapan tangan Suho pada punggungnya.

‒Dan Chen pergi dengan hati yang semakin dongkol.

Suho melonggarkan pelukannya lalu pelan-pelan melepasnya. Ia menangkupkan wajah Sehun sambil bertanya, "Kau sudah makan, Hun?"

"Belum, appa." Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Aigoo... anak appa tidak kelaparan, hm?"

"Lapar dong, appa... malah tadi Chen ahjussi langsung menarikku ke sini. Huh... dasar jahat! Aku kan sudah kelaparan, lemas, dia langsung menarikku kesini, lalu aku dimarahi lagi. Huuuhh... aku benci Chen ahjussi!" Anak manis itu merengut sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Hahaha... jadi lapar nih ceritanya?"

"Neee... meokga, meokga... Sehunnie mau makan appa~" Sehun semakin memajukan bibirnya lalu ditambah gerakan mengelus-ngelus perut keroncongannya. Ughhh... Suho gemas sekali melihat anak satu ini.

"Iya, iya... ayo anak appa, kita kedapuuurrr!"

"Makan?" Oh, mata Sehun berbinar antusias seketika.

"Neeee... kajja!"

"Yeay! Appa jjang!"

"Neee... sudah semilyar orang yang bilang, Hun~"

"Cih! Dasar appa tua jelek narsis!"

"Ya! Aku tidak tua, aish!"

Mereka terus melontarkan ejekan sambil melangkah ke dapur.

Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang lalu duduk di kursi meja makan sambil terus mengoceh pada appanya, "Appa, kenapa sih Chen ahjussi sering sekali mengikutiku. Apa dia tidak punya pekerjaan lain?"

"Dia memang sukanya begitu, Hun-ah. Katanya dia jengkel melihat kau suka nakal." Suho menjawab sambil mulai melakukan pekerjaannya, memasak.

"Huh, jadi appa sedang mengataiku nakal, eoh?!"

"Kau tersinggung?"

"Ne!"

"Duuhh... Hun-ah, appa kan hanya ngomong fakta."

"Aish! Dasar app‒ HAAAHHHH?!" Sehun memekik kaget.

"Wae?" Suho yang baru menarik kursi meja makan di depan Sehun menatapnya bingung.

"B-bagaimana b-bisa?" Sehun bertanya lirih sekaligus heran. _Ini... wow_.

Baiklah, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Biar aku jelaskan. Tadi, saat Sehun sedang duduk di kursi meja makan, dia jelas-jelas melihat Suho sedang sibuk memasak. Tapi, baru beberapa saat dilihatnya Suho sibuk di sana, tiba-tiba berbagai jenis makanan sudah terhampar indah di depannya. Demi Tuhan! Tadi dia jelas-jelas melihat Suho baru memulai pekerjaannya, lalu tiba-tiba... Sungguh, Sehun bingung.

"A-appa?" Sehun menatap Suho dengan pandangan bingung dan meminta penjelasan.

Suho hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Appa?" Sehun masih mempertahankan pandangannya itu. Suho? Dia malah semakin tersenyum geli melihatnya. Oh, anak ini!

"Appa!" Ugh, Sehun jadi kesal! Demi Tuhan, dia butuh penjelasan, bukannya senyum geli appanya yang tampak menyebalkan itu! Ish, apa-apaan appanya ini!

"Dimakan dong, Hun-ah... Kenapa malah dipelototin begitu makanannya? Nanti mereka ketakutan terus lari, loh... Sehun mau semakin kelaparan?" Suho malah sok menasihati Sehun dengan nada _sing a song_ -nya. Oh, tidakkah dia melihat _death glare_ anaknya itu?

"Appa! Jelaskan ini kenapa! Appa menggunakan sihir, ya? kenapa semua makanan ini bisa tiba-tiba ada di sini?" Sehun semakin penasaran.

"Benarkah? Menurutmu begitu?" Suho malah melontarkan pertanyaannya sambil tersenyum lalu mulai menyendokkan makanan ke piringnya.

"Appa~ jawab yang jelas..." U-oh, apa Sehun sedang mengeluarkan rengekannya lagi?

"Makanlah!" Suho tetap mempertahankan raut jahil di wajahnya, ia menyuruh Sehun enteng sambil menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Ani! Appa. Harus. Beri. Tahu. Aku. Sekarang." Sehun menjawab tegas sambil matanya mengarah tajam ke Suho.

Suho tidak mempedulikan anak itu. Ia tetap makan dengan tenang, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa sedetik yang lalu.

"Appa!"

"Meokgo."

"Appa!"

Sehun terus menatap tajam. Dan Suho tetap tidak peduli. Masa bodo.

"Aish!" Sehun akhirnya mulai menyantap makanannya. Meski tiap suapan demi suapan yang masuk ke mulutnya diikuti dengan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Suho.

"Ekhm... Suho hyung memasak?" Chen tiba-tiba datang dan langsung duduk seenaknya di samping Suho. Oh, jangan lupakan nada mengejeknya tadi saat bertanya bahwa Suho memasak.

"Eo. Ada yang salah?" Suho menjawab dan bertanya tenang.

"Ya, Chen ahjussi! Appa... dia membuat ini dalam sekejap. Apa... ini menggunakan sihir? Kau tahu sesuatu ahjussi?" Sehun langsung menyambar Chen yang baru duduk di depannya dengan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mendesak kepalanya.

"Mwo?!" Chen terkejut.

"Ne... Appa membuat ini dengan sangaaattt cepat. Tahu-tahu semua makanan ini sudah ada di depanku begitu aku mengedipkan mata." Sehun menjelaskan dengan nada polosnya.

"A-ah... geuraeyo?" Chen mendadak gugup.

"Ne! Aku sudah bertanya pada appa tapi dia tak mau menjelaskan. Sebenarnya kenapa selalu terjadi keanehan saat bersama kalian?"

Chen melayangkan pandangannya pada Suho. Suho yang sedari tadi masih santai mengunyah makanannya kini mengangkat pandangannya sejajar dengan Chen. Chen segera melayangkan tatapannya yang seolah mengatakan, ' _kenapa kau melakukannya, hyung bodoh?_ ' Dan Suho hanya menanggapinya dengan pandangan datar.

"Mwoya? Mwoyaaa? Apa... kalian sedang bertelepati sekarang?" Sehun langsung mengeluarkan prasangka anehnya. Telepati? Adakah hal seperti itu di dunia ini?

Sontak Chen dan Suho yang sedari tadi saling tatap langsung beralih ke Shixun yang kepo sambil menjawab malas, "A-ni. / A-ni."

"Baiklah... kalau kalian tidak mau menjawab." Sehun kembali tenang dan langsung memakan makanannya dengan khidmat.

"Oww... oww... kau tidak penasaran lagi? Benarkah?" Chen bertanya tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun yang sedari tadi tampak sungguh-sungguh penasaran langsung berubah tenang?

"Ne ahjussi aneh. Aku tidak penasaran lagi." _Aku sangat penasaran._

"Ck... baiklah. Yah bocah tengil, awas kercunan, ne... Awas juga... jangan-jangan Suho hyung mencampurkan cacing-cacing di dalam kimchi itu. Hiii..." Chen berbicara dengan nada yang manis sambil mengedipkan matanya sok imut ke arah Sehun, lalu secepat kilat melesat dari sana.

 _Apa maksudnya?_

"Dasar Chen gila!" Suho mendesis.

"Ne, dasar ahjussi gila!" Sehun mengumpat antusias.

Suho langsung sadar apa yang barusan dikatakan anaknya, "Ya! Kenapa bicara tak sopan?!"

"Ya! Kenapa mencontohkanku?" Sehun membalas ‒kurang ajarnya sambil berteriak.

Suho tak terima diteriaki, "Kenapa berteriak, eoh?!"

Sehun juga tak terima disalahkan, "Kenapa malah menyalahkanku?!"

"Aish!"

"Aish!"

Lalu mereka saling berpandangan. Dan sedetik kemudian...

"Hahahahahaaaaa..."

Tawa riang mengalun dengan indah.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 waktu Korea Selatan saat Shixun sampai di apartemennya.

"Eo? Mama belum pulang?" Shixun menemukan apartemennya segelap langit malam. Lampu tidak dihidupkan, pertanda belum ada yang datang kembali sedari pagi.

 _ **Ctak**_

Seketika setelah saklar ditekan, apartemen itu menjadi terang.

"Hahhh... untung sudah makan malam di rumah appa, jadi Zhang Shixun yang tampan ini tak perlu lagi makan ramen murahan itu. Hahaha..." Shixun menggumamkan apa saja sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

 _ **Cklek~**_

"Hahh... gelap lagi. Kenapa apartemen ini penuh dengan kegelapan? Ck." Shixun tetap mengomel tentang apa saja.

 _ **Ctak**_

Shixun sekali lagi menghidupkan saklar lampu.

"Aahh... akhirnya terang... Tetapi, rasa-rasanya aku merasakan aura gelap di sekitar sini. Hahahaha..." Shixun memegang tengkuknya yang meremang.

"Tidak mungkin kan ada hantu di tempat ini? Hiii..." Ia bergidik-gidik ketakutan sambil tetap menghadap dinding tempat ia menekan saklar tadi.

"Kalaupun ada hantu di tempat ini, pasti itu hantu mama Zhang. Kekeke... Dia kan menyeramkan seperti hantu. Kekeke..." Shixun segera membalikkan badannya dengan cengiran yang masih bertengger di wajahnya

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

dan hantunya benar-benar di sana.

Hantu mama Zhang.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Shixun berteriak antara terkejut dan takut. Itu benar-benar hantu mama Zhang.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

 _ **Puk!**_

Dan Shixun dilempar bantal guling oleh hantu. _Yeah_.

.

"Katakan padaku Zhang, kenapa kau pulang terlambat _lagi_?"

 _Pout_. _Padahal kan dia juga Zhang._

"Kau mau kena hukum lagi, hah?!"

 _Pout_. _Cih, dasar kau kakek tua kejam! Hukuman, hukuman, hukumaaaaannnn saja._

"Kenapa tak menjawab, hah? Kau sudah bisu?!"

 _Pout_. _Ya, aku berharap aku bisu. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak. Meehhh..._

 _ **Ctakk~**_

"Jawab! Kenapa kau malah memonyongkan bibir, hah? Kau mau ikut audisi jadi Donald Duck, huh?" Yixing menyentil bibir Shixun yang sengaja di _pout_ kannya.

"Aish! Mama cerewet!" Shixun segera bangkit dari sofa yang sedari tadi mereka duduki.

 _Sret, duk!_

"Mau kabur, hm?" Yixing bertanya berbahaya.

"Aniyo. Mau pergi." Shixun menjawab datar.

"Hm. Baiklah. Mari kita buat ini menjadi cepat."

"Yasudah, cepat."

"Dasar tidak sopan! Pemotongan uang jajan berlaku hingga akhir bulan. Selesai." Yixing segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mwoya?!" Shixun berteriak histeris.

"Dasar kejam! Ini tidak adil sama sekali!"

"Berhentilah berteriak padaku, Zhang! Jadilah sopan!" Yixing segera berlalu dari sana.

"Ya, aish! Semoga kau cepat keriput, mama!"

 _Blam_!

Shixun hanya dibalas dengan debaman pintu kamar. _Meh_ , menyedihkan.

Shixun segera pergi ke kamarnya dengan perasaan bersungut kesal.

 _Arghttt... Bagaimana caranya membeli komik dan bubble tea?!_

.

.

 _ **Trak**_

 _ **Trak**_

 _ **Trak**_

"Aishhhh!" Shixun terus menggerutu kesal sambil menendang kerikil yang tergeletak tak bersalah di hadapannya.

"Shixun-ah, kenapa kesal sekali, hm?" Jongin tiba-tiba datang dan langsung merangkulnya.

"Uang jajanku dipotong sampai akhir bulan ini." Shixun menjawab sedih bercampur lemas.

Tapi tampaknya jawaban Shixun memiliki makna yang berbeda untuk sahabatnya, "Ah? Benarkah? Hahaha... aku turut senang, Shixun-ah. Hahaha..."

"Itu bukan berita sukacita, bodoh!"

"Tapi kalau aku mau menganggap seperti itu memangnya kenapa? Wleee~" Jongin malah mengejek Shixun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Terserah! Semoga kau tertimpa hal yang sama sepertiku." Shixun gondok. Ia sungguh-sungguh berdoa dalam hatinya supaya sahabatnya ini bernasib sama.

"Tidak akan." Jongin menjawab mantab.

"Kita tunggu karma menimpamu, Jonginna~" Shixun membalas dengan nada dan senyum yang sangat manis.

"Akankah itu, Shixunna~?" Jongin juga membalas tak kalah manisnya sambil semakin menyelipkan ejekannya disana.

"Semoga saja..."

"Lebih baik kita lihat kenyataan dulu, Shixun-ah. Apa hari ini kau bahkan berjalan dan bukannya naik bus karena kau sudah krisis finansial, hm? Pfttt..." Oh, Jongin semakin mengolok-ngoloknya.

"Sial!"

"Kekeke... Uri Shixunna turun kasta, eoh?"

"Cih!"

"Hahahahaaaa..."

"Ayo cepat!"

"Ne, ne... santai saja, Shixun-ah. Kita tidak akan terlambat, kok. Payah ya, pengalaman pertama memang harus terasa _perfect_. Kekeke..."

"Cepatlah!"

"Sensi sekali, chagiya~"

"Kau!"

"Dadaaahhhh..." Jongin langsung berlari pergi.

"Ya! Tunggu, Jong!"

.

.

 _ **Tok, tokk... Cklek~**_

"Sajangnim?"

Suho, sang sekretaris memasuki ruangan kerja sajangnimnya. Dilihatnya sang sajangnim yang sedang berdiri memandang ke arah jalanan dari kaca jendela kantor yang transparan.

"Sajangnim?" Panggilnya lagi. Tapi sang sajangnim belum menjawab.

"Sajangnim?" Lagi. Lalu yang dipanggil masih belum menjawab.

Suho perlahan mendekati atasannya itu lalu merangkul bahunya lembut. "Yixing?" Bisiknya lembut di telinga namja itu.

"E-eoh?" Yixing seketika tersadar lalu langsung membalikkan badannya ke arah Suho.

Tetapi lelaki itu tak sadar kalau masih ada sisa air mata di pipinya. Dan itu mengganggu Suho, "Kau menangis lagi?" Pria itu perlahan menghapus jejak air mata yang tertinggal disana.

Yixing tersenyum kecil, "Yah, begitulah."

"Tidak usah terlalu banyak mengingat, Yi." Ia menasihati lembut.

"Tapi jangan terlalu banyak melupakan juga kan, ge?" Yixing sedikit tersenyum geli mengingat watak sang kekasih yang memang cukup sering melupakan suatu hal.

Suho merengut, "Berhenti menyindirku!"

"Haha..." Yixing bisa sedikit mengeluarkan tawanya.

"Lihat! Kau hanya perlu sedikit melupakan hal yang tidak enak itu, kemudian alihkanlah dengan ingatan lain yang lebih menyenangkan. Walaupun ingatan tentang aku yang suka pikun itu memang terdengar sedikit tidak enak, tapi kalau kau merasa itu menyenangkan kau bisa mengingat hal-hal semacam itu."

"Iya, iya. Haha... kau memang banyak bicara ya, ge." Yixing menepuk pelan pipi Suho lalu segera duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin apa kemari, ge?" Yixing kembali berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hanya rindu ingin melihatmu. Heheeee..." Suho nyengir. Dan Yixing yang sedang menunduk memeriksa dokumennya pun sudah tahu bagaimana memuakkannya wajah nyengir ‒yang untungnya kekasihnya‒ Suho tanpa harus menatap ke arah namja itu. Heh, jika dia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ekspresi Suho mungkin dia akan merasa semakin _eneg_.

"Kembalilah ke ruanganmu dan kerjakanlah pekerjaanmu, ge. Tidak ada untungnya menatap wajahku. _Toh_ _keyboard_ di komputermu tak akan bisa mengetik sendiri laporan-laporan yang harus kau kerja‒ups. Seprtinya aku salah." Yixing berhenti dari pekerjaannya kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, dan dia menemukan raut kemenangan Suho disana.

"Hhhh... lakukan sesukamu, ge." Yixing mendesah pasrah dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Tak mau kubantu, hm?" Suho berjalan ke depan meja kerja Yixing kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan wajahnya Yixing yang sedang menunduk. Ia menatap intens ke arah Yixing. Sengaja mengganggu pria itu dan setumpuk pekerjaannya.

Yixing tidak peduli. _Meehh_...

Suho tetap tak mau menyerah. Oh ayolah, seharusnya Yixing yang menyerah padanya.

Tapi kau butuh usaha yang keras, _man_. Apakah kau tak pegal membungkuk seperti itu, Suho-ya?

"Yiiiii~" Suho mulai ribut. Dan Yixing benci jika pria itu sudah seperti itu.

"Ge, aku benar-benar harus menyelesaikan ini." Yixing mencoba sabar.

"Oh, ayolah. Sudah kukatakan 'kan kalau aku bisa membantumu."

"Aku tidak mau dengan cara licikmu, oh Tuhan... Pergi sana, ge!" Yixing mengusir kasar sekarang.

"Ish... ayolah..." Suho malah merajuk. Ia tak peduli dengan pengusiran kasar yang diberikan kekasih manisnya.

"Yiiiiii..."

"Ge!"

"Yi, sudahlah. Kan memang seharusnya kau sesekali beristirahat. Kau selalu berkutat pada pekerjaanmu, kau tahu?"

"Ge, kau tahu alasanku 'kan?" Yixing kini menatap Suho lekat.

"Tapi kau butuh _refreshing_ , Yi."

"Ge, aku harus mengalihkan perhatianku."

"Aku tahu. Tapi tidak seperti ini juga, Yi. Aku sudah memaklumimu selama tujuh tahun ini. Ditambah selama tiga tahun belakangan kita menjalin hubungan. Bisakah kau mengalihkan perhatianmu itu kepadaku saja?" _Well_ , Suho sepertinya _sedikit_ terpancing emosi.

"Apa kau lelah memaklumiku, hah?!" Yixing berdiri dengan kasar dan tiba-tiba saja dia meledak.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, bukan tertekan. Dan bonus jika kau bisa merasakan kebahagiaan itu bersamaku." Suho sedikit menaikkan intonasinya.

"Ini caraku! Aku tak bisa melakukan seperti yang kau katakan!" Yixing terus berteriak.

"Yi‒"

"Apa kau lelah menghadapiku, hm?! Kau sudah bosan, kan?! Kau mau pergi meninggalkanku?!"

"Ya Tuhan‒" Suho sudah mulai menormalkan kembali intonasinya.

"Pergi saja sana kalau kau tidak suka caraku! Aku sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri, asal kau tahu! Aku tidak membutuhkanmu!" Yixing berteriak lebih keras dan kini perkataannya sudah terlalu kasar.

"Yixing!"

"Pergi Ge!"

"Tenangkan dirimu. Aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh, Yi." Suho berucap tegas.

Suho berbalik berjalan ke arah pintu lalu berhenti sebentar, tapi dia tidak kembali menghadap Yixing, dan berkata lembut, "Aku minta maaf. Aku mencintaimu dan aku membutuhkanmu."

Lalu ia keluar dari sana.

‒Dan Yixing kembali mengalirkan air mata dari pelupuk indahnya.

"Hiks... Yifan ge... Hiks..."

* * *

 _ **~TBC~**_

* * *

Hai... setelah empat bulan dan aku yang kecewa dengan tulisanku, akhirnya aku kembali dan berhenti melarikan diri. Bagaimanapun aku harus menyelesaikan apa yang telah aku mulai. XD

Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan, ini menyangkut cerita ini, aku harap kalian mau merespon:

** Kan aku membuat panggilan Sehun di dalam narasinya terkadang Sehun dan terkadang Shixun. Kalau Sehun kan panggilannya kalau waktu dia sama Chen atau Suho, dan kalau Shixun saat dia sedang tidak bersama mereka. Nah, kalian nyaman gak sama yang aku tulis? Atau kalian terganggu? Kalau terganggu, kalian bisa pilih narasinya buat Sehun itu Sehun terus aja atau Shixun terus aja.

** Kemudian aku kan suka pakai bentakan Korea, yang pake 'Ya!' itu. Kan kalau orang Indonesia bentaknya pakai 'Hei/Heh!' Nah, jadi kalian terganggu apa nggak kalau aku pakai itu? Kalau terganggu biar aku ganti jadi hei atau heh aja.

** Lalu ada saran lain? Atau ada hal yang bikin ganggu yang lain? Kasih tau yaaa...

SANGAT-SANGAT TERIMA KASIH YANG MAU BACA, REVIEW, FAV, DAN FOLLOW... X3

NANTIKAN CHAP-CHAP SELANJUTNYA YAAAA~

Dan jangan lupa, _**review selaluuuuu~**_

* * *

 _ **Balasan review:**_

** Kkaepohyeht11: Makasih ya... makasih ya... heheee... tapi tahu kan kalau aku ini gak bisa melucu, nanti kalau aku buat genrenya humor malah php lagi, aku kan orangnya garing -_-' Dan, sama-sama lah, walau ff-mu sekarang sudah dihapus semua -..- Kemudian, (kebanyaan kata penghubung, habis aku bingung mau nulisnya gimana) mantranya yah dapat dari google lah. Copas mantra, heuheuu... Dan, sorry aku gak bisa nepatin fast update T_T Yang penting juga, makasih atas saranmu ituu~ ^^

** the-dancing-petals: THANK YOU KAKAK~ btw, aku fans kakak, kakak kan famous, hehe... Ini udah dilanjut ya, kak. FF kakak yang virtual boyfriend juga dilanjut, lah, please... X3 Iya ini SuLay, dan thank you lagi sarannya ^^

** demiapa: Iya dia mati, HAHAHA... Ini mpreg atau enggak nanti ada penjelasan di chap-chap selanjutnya X3 Ditunggu terus ya kelanjutannya, walau ngaretnya bikin emosi ^^V

** MissMoretz: THANK YOU~ Iya ini ff SuLay, dan Sehun anaknya Suho udah jelas kan? Ini udah dilanjut yaaa ^_^

** AnakBaik: Suho itu manusia. Duhh... apalah itu Hachibi dan Sanbi? Saya tidak mengerti T_T Bagus dong penasaran, berarti bakal ngikutin, kan yaaa? X3 THANK YOU ^^

** kerdus susu: Namanya chap satu udah selesai, yah tbc lah, mueheheee... XD THANK YOU~ Iya ini ff SuLay. Dan, kayaknya chap ini panjangnya sama X3

** xxxKewrellaxxx: Iyakah ada misterinya? Heuheu... XD Ini udah dilanjut, dan THANK YOU~ ^^

** Nagisa Kitagawa: Hahayy... mpreg dan apakah Sehun itu lahir dari rahim(?)nya Lay itu nanti ada di chap-chap berikutnya XD Ini udah next yaaa... ^_^

** fzzae: Ini SuLay kakak~ ^^

** Meymey: Dia cast lah kakak~ XD Itu anak siapa yang jelas untuk saat ini itu anaknya Suho. Nanti ada penjelasannya di chap-chap selanjutnya X3

** Tuyul:Waahh... makasih yaaaa X3 Ini udah dilanjut yaaa ^^

** Dididia: Ini bakal jadi longlast chapter, Muwehehehe... Sorry ini udah kelamaan ^^V

** exolweareone9400: Yang jelas si Kris itu meninggal, heuheu... Si Sehun bisa sihir apa nggak lihat nanti aja kalik yaa X3 Kok sedih? Biasnya Kris yaa? Hahaha... sorry kalau udah buat dia mati X3

** Kartika Choi: Thank you lah ya... cukup tau lah ya cuman gitu aja -..-' Udah next ini yah. Review yang panjang ya, kalau nggak aku hantuin nanti -_- Jangan lupa nanti review pake akunmu X3

** MaknaEXO: Hehe... Thank youuu~ Ini udah next, chap selanjutnya ditunggu juga yaaa~ ^^

** anis. : Ini udah dilanjut yaaa ^^

** .35: Udah next yaahhh... ^^


End file.
